Garment Mistletoe
by silverdragon994
Summary: Even mistletoes can make the littlest of fantasies into miracles. Happy Holidays. [NejiTen] [Drabble oneshot]


_Merry Christmas everyone!_

**Theme: First Glance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Garment Mistletoe – Drabble  
Merry Christmas everyone!  
Happy Holidays!**

* * *

A whisper of the such – of anything – would have been a type of zest the blonde of Konohagakure would have loved – be it Ino Yamanaka or Naruto Uzumaki – but as such news reached a talented weapons mistress, all she could do is smirk. 

"Really? The Hyuuga prodigy is _here_?" she questioned. Right from the source, the venom in her vocal was dreadful even through the ear piercing screeches and gushes from the women in the room.

"Hai, hai! He is!" Sakura breathed. "For Kami's sake, I don't see what's so special about having Neji-sama here. I mean, come on Tenten-chan. I know you have a crush on him, but he never noticed you!"

The weapons mistress furrowed her brows to their come back stance. "Nu-uh! Once he did!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, yea. _Once_. You mean when you were sparring with Lee-san and he just so happened to come by your training grounds? When you fell from your attack when Lee kicked you so hard-"

"I know the story Sakura-chan, I was there." Tenten mused.

A stream of delightful streams overflowed the ballroom with woman's (and, or men's) shouts of a "Pick me! Pick me!" as the two stood in dumb founded wonderment.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked a handsome, organic eyed man. He huffed. "Pfft. The prodigy stood under a mistletoe. Now he gets to pick which woman (or man) he wants to kiss. If he weren't a prodigy, the woman (or man) that stood under it with him would have gotten a kiss. Lucky me, I'm single."

Sakura giggled as the thanked the man and rushed to Tenten. The mistress nodded her head as her friend told her the story – and with such vigor that Tenten seemed overwhelmed as well.

"Oh, seems nice." Tenten said, sipping on her fully poured sake. The pink haired shinobi rolled her eyes. "Tenten-chan! Earth to Tenten!" she mocked. "Hell-o! Here's your chance! He can pick you of all people, and you could kiss him!"

Tenten shook her head. "Sakura-chan. Listen. I don't live in some fantasy or anything – and you know that I, above all people – would _love_ for something like that to happen. And it just won't. Okay? So, calm down."

Sakura's cucumber orbs grew wider in astonishment. "Nani?! Why should I stop believing in my fantasies?!"

The weapons mistress smiled. "I never said you should stop. I meant you _should _believe them. Just…not in front of me."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji glanced to his right, then back to his left. Only upon his sight were fan girls, and _big_ ones in fact. Not only did he like to see that brunette with a sickly obsession with weapons, but he wanted to talk to her. And maybe…kiss her…? 

Searching his memory, Neji found the ideal woman, with the carefree smile, and the two unique buns.

Though Christmas was supposed to be a special time of year, this Hyuuga ball was…stupid. And when something is stupid to Hyuuga Neji's eyes, it was stupid in reality as well.

His eyes caught the most dazzling item – no, _person_ in the whole room. A carefree smile, two russet unique buns, and the most welcoming orbs of chocolate he'd ever look through.

Smirking at her, she blushed madly and shouted something at the pink haired girl next to her as the pink haired girl shouted something back. As intended through his eyes, he pointed at the weapons mistress and narrowed his moon shone eyes.

"Her."

Silence embedded the room, as well as jealous glances at the girl. Dumb founded, the girl pointed at herself with dignity. "Moi?"

Neji nodded. Slowly, yet pace fully, she shuffled her way towards him and blushed. "Do you remember me?" she whispered.

The prodigy smirked. "Hai." He replied. "I caught you in my arms, like so." And as he demonstrated, the little mistletoe hanging up above them smiled at the kissing couple.

This mistletoe is the Hyuuga mistletoe. It gives any unfortunate soul one wish. And it granted Tenten's.

Soon enough, it will grant Neji's, in making Tenten, Tenten _Hyuuga_.

And happy holidays, it said. For as the kissing couple, the envious women and the thrilled Sakura could already hear the wedding bells ring in their ears and the crimson Santa Claus sleigh ride across the roof with a forged silver beard, mustache and hat. Hiashi – or "Santa" – could have sworn to see his nephew smile if the snow would have gotten out of his eyes.

And happy holidays indeed. For even the smallest fantasies become realities.

It's Christmas.

Anything can happen. (Even…per say…a certain wedding?)

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_The sequel to this can be, "Chocolate Covered Strawberries" I guess. :)_

* * *

_ Dear readers,_

_I would like to wish you a very happy holidays from the bottom of my twelve year old heart. (smile) Enjoy your vacations, as though the smallest presents can hold the most thought in them. Be sure to thank God for everything he has given you, and hope for those less fortunate to have the same good luck you are having._

_Thank you for reading,  
silverdragon994_


End file.
